The Little Games We Play
by LolaRitaVida
Summary: Daryl catches a glimpse of Merle sneaking off with Beth and follows after them. What kind of game is Merle playing? More importantly, what will Daryl decide to do about it?


**A/N: AU prison era, considering Merle stayed and all our little TWD family lived happy together. Trigger Warning for thangs – please read the story all the way through before you review, though! **

**Dedicated to the lady in the clever green custom-made straightjacket. Thanks for requesting this and putting me to a challenge. You are an inspiration and a joy. Love ya – enjoy!**

**The Little Games We Play**

Merle knew that Daryl was the only one on watch in the tower this afternoon. Merle smirked up in his direction and gave him a little salute as he led Beth out to the woods through the hole in the fence then connected the bungee cords back into place to secure the entrance. When Sasha came to relieve Daryl twenty minutes later, he quickly told her he was going hunting and would be back… whenever he was back. Sasha didn't even blink as Daryl ran out of the tower and down to the fence to follow after his brother and the blonde.

Daryl was silent as he stalked his targets. He wanted to see exactly what was going on with those two for himself before they noticed he was there. When he found them, Merle had Beth sat under a sprawling oak tree by a creek. The sound of the running water helped Daryl hide his steps until he was mere feet from the pair.

Merle had his big arms wrapped around Beth, effectively holding her in place as he invaded her mouth crudely with his tongue. It looked like Beth was trying to keep up with the kissing, but Merle was deliberately playing rough to throw her off. Daryl knew Merle had always liked to dominate and it was no different with sweet little Beth Greene.

Daryl watched silently as his brother tilted the girl's head back and slid his mouth down the column of her neck. He wasn't gentle with that either. Merle was sucking and biting hard, marking Beth's pale tender flesh. "Ahhh! Merle?!" The only answer from Merle was a warning growl as both of his hands went to Beth's ass and squeezed hard enough to bruise. Beth gasped and Merle's tongue immediately entered her mouth again, stifling any protests. Daryl could tell that Beth was struggling a little now. Her hands were pressing back against Merle's chest trying to create some space. It wasn't working, though.

Merle twisted their bodies and pulled Beth to the ground beneath him with a solid thud. "Oww!" Beth cried. Merle braced himself on one arm and squeezed Beth's tit with the other as he ground his growing hardness into the apex of her thighs. Beth just looked down at their bodies in shock until Merle's hand made its way under her shirt to fondle her more intimately. Merle pushed her polo up out of the way and bit harshly at one exposed nipple while he squeezed and twisted the other unceremoniously at the same time.

At that point, Beth was finally shaken out of her shock. "No Merle." She was pushing against his head and trying to wiggle her way free. "Stop." Merle wasn't listening, though. His hand shifted off her breast and dug its way into Beth's jeans, under her panties, and suddenly Beth couldn't breathe. Two of Merle's wiggling fingers found their way to her opening and pushed inside her without warning. "Unhh. No!" Beth had both hands around Merle's wrist, trying to dislodge him from his current post.

"Hush, now. Ya know ya like it. Yer already wet for ol' Merle." He added a third finger and shoved them deeper into the girl for emphasis. In response, Beth grunted loudly and kicked her legs uselessly.

Beth pushed herself against Merle and drug herself backward in a futile attempt to free herself. Merle pulled his hand from her jeans and used her waistband to pull her straight back towards him. With Beth still struggling to push against him, Merle popped the button on her pants and tore the zipper down.

The whole time this was going on, Daryl was just planted against a tree in shock at the display going on in front of him. Merle was laughing and roughly removing the rest of Beth's clothing before Daryl shook himself from his trance and moved forward to intervene. "Merle! What the fuck ya playin' at?"

"Hey, hey! Daryl! Wondered how long ya was gonna hide behind that tree and watch. We're just playin' a little game. Ain't that right sugar?" Merle gave a teasing smack to Beth's thigh and looked up at Daryl with a big shit-eating grin on his face. Beth's skin flamed bright red and she tried to cover herself. "Ya wanna play with us, baby brother?"

Deadly looks passed between brothers as Beth stared petrified between the two large men towering over her. Finally, Daryl seemed to win. Merle backed off from his place between Beth's legs and moved out of the way with his hands up in submission. Beth sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a fraction of a second before moving to collect her things. For a moment, Daryl was treated to a full-on view of Beth's naked body as she reached and stretched for the clothing that Merle had thrown away.

She had just pulled her polo toward her when it was violently ripped out of her hand. Beth looked up in shock to find Daryl staring down at her with a predatory look. "Daryl…"

"Shut it!" Daryl shook his head at the girl. "Ya shouldn't have been out here with him. What'd ya think ya was doin'?" There was a brief silent pause while Daryl paced a few times. "Playin' with fire, that's what you was doin'."

"Daryl, I just… I didn't mean ta…"

"Didn't I just tell ya to shut up?!" Daryl was yelling at her now and still pacing erratically; trying to get a grasp on his train of thought. "Ya had to have known what was gonna happen out here." He stopped and pointed a finger in her face. "Yer old enough to know better. Maybe ya just need ta be taught a lesson." Daryl glanced at his brother. Merle was leaning against a tree looking thoroughly amused. Daryl spit in his direction. He could go to hell. _Yeah, go there and save me a seat right up front, brother, _Daryl thought as he continued on with his little dramatic scene.

Daryl grabbed Beth's arm and turned her over away from him roughly. "Daryl!" Beth sobbed. "Please!" Daryl moved her legs apart with the toe of his boot and got on his knees behind her. He unzipped his pants quickly and pulled himself out stroking hard to fill out his erection. Daryl didn't bother looking at Merle, he already knew there would be a knowing look on his face and he didn't need to see it. Best for him to not think about it.

Daryl grabbed Beth's hips roughly and shoved his cock into her without warning or preparation. "Ah, oww. Oh God! Daryl? Please, please, please." Daryl pounded into the girl mercilessly as she whined and pleaded beneath him.

"Fuck. She's gonna bring a herd a walkers down on us. You wanna help me out here and shut her up, Merle?" Daryl still didn't look at his brother. He just bowed his head and continued his task as he watched Beth's blond ponytail bounce with the force of his thrusts. Suddenly that ponytail was in Merle's hand as he guided her mouth over his dick, thrusting into Beth's throat with force. She was still whimpering feebly, her eyes clamped shut as the two brothers fucked her.

They went on like that for a while, Daryl grunting in pleasure and Merle sighing with contentment in response. Merle finally reached over and flicked his brother's ear, gaining his attention. "Hey, why don'tcha let me have a taste of that?" Daryl nodded and pulled out of Beth. So did Merle. Beth was limp at this point, all fight tossed to the wind. Daryl had to hold her up to keep her from falling forward.

Merle sat back against the tree and pulled her body into his lap, positioning his cock and sheathing himself into her tight wetness. "Alright! Brotha already got ya warmed up fer me. Ya like him bein' rough with ya like that? Ya learn not ta play games anymore, yet?" Merle tilted Beth's head so she was looking into his eyes. He winked at her and thrust his hips into her. "Sure feels like it." Beth couldn't help herself and moaned lustily to Merle's delight.

Without warning to Beth or Merle, Daryl slapped Beth hard against her ass. Beth yelped in surprise and pain. She glanced over her shoulder at Daryl quickly before laying forward to whimper against Merle's chest. Daryl did it again, this time slapping Beth's other ass cheek. Then he sidled up behind her and spit in his hand. Merle understood what was about to happen next and he shifted forward to shield the girl somewhat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. No breaking the merchandise, man."

Daryl pushed Merle back against the tree. "Ya just mind yer own dealins. I ain't breakin' nothin'."

Daryl grabbed Beth's shoulder to hold her in place and pressed the tip of his cock to her back door. Beth's eyes went wide and she struggled to pull herself away from Daryl and off of Merle. "No!" Beth breathed. Both men held her in place, though. Merle pulled her hips more securely down over him, burying himself deep inside her as she cried out. Daryl pushed her shoulders forward onto Merle.

Merle mercifully wrapped his arms around the blonde and held her to him, almost gently. "It's ok, girly. Ya just gotta get used to it. Purty soon, ya won't want it any other way." Daryl pressed himself against her again and waited a few beats before pressing forward steadily. When he broke through into her body, she struggled a bit and yelped again. Merle shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her roughly to silence any further cries as Daryl worked his way up inside her.

When both men were fully seated, Merle released Beth's mouth and pressed himself back against the tree with a quiet groan. Daryl let out a few huffs of breath to steady himself and Beth took the opportunity to try to adjust her body – find some relief from the harsh pressure inside her. Her wiggling around caught the attention of both Merle and Daryl, though.

"Seems like the girl is eager to get on with it." Daryl said as he grinned at his brother. Merle just looked back at Daryl thoughtfully as he started to thrust upward into Beth. Daryl found a rhythm to complement his brother's and soon they were both rocking into the slight girl at a steady beat. They weren't being rough, though. They were actually quite gentle for the task at hand.

Beth wasn't going to have that though. She suddenly brought her body down hard onto Merle, raking her fingernails hard down his bicep. She also brought one hand up to catch a handful of Daryl's hair and tugged hard. Both men hissed in discomfort and pained pleasure. "This isn't what we talked about. Y'all gonna actually fuck me or what? I don't remember sayin' the safe word."

When she got no immediate response, Beth yanked at the handful of Daryl's hair. "Ah, yes ma'am. Let go. Damn!"

Beth looked down at Merle and gave him a wide knowing smirk when he rolled his eyes. "So much for playin' out the fantasy," Merle said.

Beth threw her head back and shook out her hair as both men started thrusting into her harder. "Mmmm... Oh yeah… Yes, that's good!" Beth was actually glad to be able to drop the defenseless act and enjoy herself. "Don't even complain, Merle. Daryl was doin' better than you at pretendin'. _Don't break the merchandise, man!_" Beth teased him in a girly voice and Beth and Daryl both chuckled at him as they continued to make love.

"Hey girl." Merle pulled her face down to his and kissed her quickly before staring straight into her eyes. "Makin fun a' me? Yer askin for it."

Beth returned his steady gaze full of love and wonder. "Yeah I am. I want everythin' ya got. Both a ya." She squeezed Daryl's hand that was now shifting her hip, just to let him know he was included in that statement.

Daryl leaned forward and kissed her neck gently in affirmation. "Come on, now. We better finish and get back before the others start to worry."

Rick was checking the fence when he heard the commotion in the woods. _Jesus Christ Almighty_, Rick thought. He was going to have to talk to those three about going farther into the woods or keeping it down. On second thought, at least they weren't getting it on inside the prison anymore. That had been uncomfortable on several occasions and spurred more than one father/son talk with Carl over sex and also the logistics and morality of group sex – which Rick actually knew nothing about. He was still embarrassed about that one.

Nope, Rick thought, probably best to let those three play their little games on their own terms as long as he wasn't involved.

**AN: See why I wanted you to read it through?! Surprise. It was a game after all! I just couldn't go through with it being real. Well, you know, not **_**real**_** real but real in the sense…oh, you all know what I mean. :-P Please review if you have a moment. I'd love to know what your reactions were to this. It was a bit different - and a little difficult to write! Thanks guys!**


End file.
